Let’s fly to the moon
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Hay muy pocas personas en el mundo capaces de cumplir su sueño. Alfred era uno de esos pocos afortunados. Alfred/Arthur


Título: Let's fly to the moon.

Autora: Krissel Majere.

Fandom: AP Hetalia.

Pareja: Alfred/Arthur.

* * *

Hay muy pocas personas en el mundo capaces de cumplir su sueño.

Alfred era uno de esos pocos afortunados.

El siempre había amado volar. La sensación del viento a semejante altura, el poder mirar arriba y ver únicamente azul cielo, sol y nubes. El mirar abajo y ver un mundo entero que se extendía bajo sus pies, casi como si se tratase de algún tipo de gigante, un dios. O un héroe.

Sin embargo, la primera vez que lo supo, que supo cual iba ser su sueño, apenas tenía la altura suficiente para poder subirse a una silla él solo. Y se había sentido como un gigante, sí, pero no como un dios. Y mucho, muchísimo menos como un héroe (entre otras cosas porque por aquel entonces ni siquiera conocía el significado de aquella palabra).

Pero Arthur le había cogido en brazos y lo había alzado. Y se había enamorado de aquella sensación.

-¡P-Puedo volar!-gritó, riéndose, mientras extendía ambos brazos a los lados de su cuerpo como si estuviera planeando-. ¡Arthur, mira, puedo _volar_!

Arthur se rió.

-Sí, Al, claro que puedes.

Desde aquella tarde habían establecido una especie de ritual, uno de los tantos recuerdos que les hacían sonreír. Salían afuera; al jardín, a un prado, a la parte trasera de la casa...cualquier sitio al aire libre estaba bien, y Arthur volvía a coger al pequeño rubio en brazos para levantarlo y que pudiese volar. Se podría decir que Alfred se había convertido en adicto a esa sensación.

-Algún día haré que todo el mundo pueda volar como yo-le había dicho una tarde después de una salida nocturna, mientras el mayor le estaba poniendo el pijama para que se fuera a la cama-. ¡E incluso más alto, mucho más alto! Al sol estaría bien, por…

-El sol quema, Alfred-le recordó el inglés, más ocupado preparándole la cama que cualquier otra cosa.

Alfred arrugó la nariz en un mohín infantil.

-¡A la luna entonces!-exclamó enrabietado. Sin embargo permaneció callado un par de segundos, sopesando la idea-. ¡Eso es, Arthur! La Luna no quema, ¿a que no? Algún día te llevaré hasta allí.

-¿Te has lavado la cara?

-Sí. ¡Será genial, Arthur, ya lo veras! Solos tú, yo y…

-Alfred, no te has cepillado los dientes.

-¡Sí que lo he hecho, después de comer! Pero, sabes, como eres tan grande tendré que construir algo para que pueda llevarte a ti también.

-¿Vas a querer que te lea un cuento esta noche?

-Sí, pero que no sea de princesas otra vez-bufó por lo bajo y pataleó un poco-. Arthur, no me estás escuchando.

Arthur volvió a reírse ante la reacción impaciente del más pequeño, divertido, inclinándose sobre él para besarle la frente con dulzura.

-Estoy seguro de que algún día lo lograrás, Alfred-dijo, revolviéndole el pelo y despeinándoselo un poco otra vez con los dedos-. Absolutamente seguro.

Y lo había logrado. Tarde, sí, pero lo había hecho.

Porque ya no era un niño, ni siquiera dependía de Inglaterra ni de sus brazos, cuando ese par de hermanos tan famosos hoy en día se había acercado a él para hablarle de su pequeño proyecto que, muchas practicas, construcciones y aterrizajes forzosos después, se convertiría en el primer avión. Y, sin embargo, ya no podía ir a decirle a Inglaterra que volase, que fuese a la luna con él. Tuvo que conformarse con hacerlo solo.

Pero Alfred F. Jones, entre otras muchas cosas, no se rendía nunca.

-¿Q-Qué estás _haciendo_?

Arthur apenas pudo contener una exclamación ahogada cuando sintió los enormes brazos del más joven sosteniendo su torso desnudo y haciendo fuerza para alzarlo ligeramente de la cama donde estaban tumbados.

Alfred solo pudo reírse cuando el británico agarró sus antebrazos con fuerza, como si fuera a dejarlo caer en cualquier momento o a lanzarlo por los aires. Las manos de Arthur se clavaban en su piel desnuda desesperadamente, como hacía tan solo unos minutos había hecho, aunque por un motivo muy diferente, mientras se retorcía y gemía bajo su peso.

_(Era curioso, sobretodo porque en aquel entonces y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta, pero, mirándolo en retrospectiva, probablemente fue de esos brazos que lo alzaban tan alto de lo primero que el americano se había enamorado)_

-No te muevas tanto, Iggy. No te estoy haciendo daño.

-¡Mocoso estúpido, bájame ahora mismo! ¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haci…?

-¿Pero no lo ves, Iggy?-su sonrisa se amplió, logrando descolocar completamente al inglés-. ¡Puedes volar!

_Puedo volar._

Los ojos verdes de Inglaterra le miraron con sorpresa. Sus brazos se relajaron. Su expresión se dulcificó.

Luego suspiró.

-Sí, Al-susurró con una ligera sonrisa adornando sus labios-, claro que puedo.

_Claro que puedes._

Alfred volvió a echarse a reír alegre y escandalosamente, manteniendo al mayor flotando sobre su cabeza unos segundos más antes de volver a bajarlo lentamente junto a él para besarle la frente.

-¿Has visto? Has volado.

-…Mocoso.

_Sí…_

Hay muy pocas personas en el mundo capaces de cumplir su sueño.

Alfred era uno de esos pocos afortunados.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Cuando era niña me daba miedo que la gente me cogiera en brazos. Estaba tan alto que me daba la sensación de que iban a caerme o a lanzarme, hasta que le cogí el gusto a la sensación y me pareció que era como si volase.

El sueño de Alfred siempre ha sido volar. Me pareció tierno mezclarlo con esa idea.

Es el primer USAxUK que escribo (YA era hora xD) y una de las poquísimas cosas fluff que he escrito en mi vida, así que entiendo que a lo mejor pueda estar algo raro. De todos modos espero que os guste~

Y solo por si acaso; los hermanos que menciona Alfred son los hermanos estadounidenses Wright, inventores del primer aeroplano (si mi memoria no me falla Uu)

¿Review?


End file.
